Problem: $ (-4)^{3} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $-4$ The exponent in this expression is $3$ This expression means $-4$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. $-4^{3} = (-4)\cdot(-4)\cdot (-4)$